The present invention refers to a device and a method for measuring skin parameters.
Dermographic apparatus are known that are used to measure the topography of the skin, e.g. regarding scaling or wrinkles, with which predetermined skin parameters may be measured.
It is known, for example, to document changes of the skin using a photographic camera with macro optics.
Further, microscopic and macroscopic video cameras are known that are connected to image processing means for storing and reproducing, as well as measuring and analyzing the images.
It is a disadvantage of the known devices for measuring the skin surface that they provide no images of sufficient contrast so that evaluating the images is difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a device of the above mentioned kind such that a better contrast is achieved by an improved surface reflection.